Family Moments
by MessyIsGood
Summary: *TERRY FANFIC* Little cute and fluffy moments of our favorite trio during KW's hiatus.
**Hi peeps, I promise I'm going to update « Daddy's away ! » real soon, but since Kerry took a hiatus I wanted to write some fun, cute and fluffy moments of our favorite trio.**

 **I also wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, you guys are super nice.**

 **XOXO**

* * *

After posting her video and message on both Instagram and Twitter, Kerry deactivated her notifications and sighted happily. She was waiting for this break since they stopped filming Scandal, she just needed to rest and spend time with her family, especially that Tony is filming his movie in an other state. She wants their daughter to have both her parents around her and spend time together before Baby G got here. And if she was completely honest with herself, she wanted to spend some quality time with the love of her life, this second pregnancy turned her into a needy baby more than the first one.

Everything was ready for her and Isa to leave, Josie was already awake and patiently waiting for Isa to come play with her. She decided to wake up her baby girl, get her ready and leave for the airport. Just as she was about to get up from her bed she got a text, looking down she saw it was from Tony and smiled

Tony: I really can't wait to have my baby girls with me ! I missed you

Kerry: Baby girls? And we missed you too Daddy

Tony: Yep, baby girls. You're a baby too and don't fight me on it

Kerry: Okay I have to admit I'm a baby too, but you love it !

Tony: You know I do, I love taking care of you and more importantly I LOVE YOU

Kerry: Baaaabe stop I can't be emotional now, it's way too early. I'll call you once we're at the airport and I LOVE YOU TOO

Tony: Okay baby be safe and kiss Daddy's princess for me

Kerry: Okay Daddy

Kerry put her phone down and went to her daughters room. Isa was sleeping peacefully and Kerry couldn't help but look at her daughter, all she sees in her is her father, even if people keep telling her she looked like both of them. Kerry sat on the bed, caressed her daughter right arm and called her name softly, she kept doing till her beautiful blue eyes opened. Kerry started kissing Isa's face everywhere which make the little girl giggle and a smile appeared on Kerry's face, she loved to hear her daughter laugh and giggle, it was the sweetest sound ever.

"Morning heart eyes" said Kerry

"Morning moooommmy" replied Isa getting up to hug her mother. The one thing that never changed since Isa was born is hugging her mother as soon as she woke up in mornings or after a nap, the little girl always needed a couple of minutes snuggling quietly in her mother's arms, and Kerry loved it as much as her baby girl.

"Come on baby girl, we need to get ready to go to the airport" said Kerry breaking the silence

"To see my Daddy!" replied an excited Isa

"Yes princess, but we have to take a plan first so let's get moving" said Kerry while running her hands on her daughter's back. Isa got out of bed and went to the bathroom, a couple of minutes later both mom and daughter were ready to leave. Kerry was doing last minute checking. Once she was done she held Isa in her arms, close the door and left. As soon as she put Isa in her car seat, Josie came over and snuggled near the little girl. Kerry got in the car and looked over to Isa playing and petting Josie, she couldn't help but take a video and send it to Tony saying they were on their way. She knew Tony was filming so he probably won't see the text until she calls him later once they're ready to board the plan. "This is really what I needed, I feel so at peace already" she thought. Kerry leaned over, kissed her daughters head and scratched Josie's ears before settling in her seat and looking through the window with a huge smile on her face.

Once Tony finished filming he checked his watch and saw that he still had around 45 minutes before his girls got home, so he decided to cook dinner and prepare a bath for Kerry cause she most likely would be tired from the traveling and her body would be aching. He was never this excited when Kerry took a break, this time it was different, their family is growing and they need to cherish every moment.

As soon as Kerry opened the door, the scent of her favorite meal hit her, she smiled widely knowing that Tony was spoiling her today. When Tony heared the door closing he knew his girls were home, as he rounded the corner that led to the front door he saw the love of his life holding a sleeping Isa in her arms and Josie following them. He went to her straight away, took Isa from her arms and gave them both a forehead kiss.

"I'm gonna put this little princess in bed and I'll come back to take care of you" said Tony before going to Isa's bedroom followed closely by Josie. He put his daughter in bed and couldn't help but stare at her for a couple of seconds before leaving. For him, she looked just like her mother except her eyes, that was totally him. He took Josie in his arms and scratched her head and ears before putting her in bed with Isa, Josie snuggle to her as soon as her little feet hit the bed. When Tony got back to the living room, he found Kerry sprawled on the couch, he chuckled lightly. He went to her and took off her shoes and started rubbing her swollen feet. Kerry couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, she was enjoying this and she has no problem expressing it.

"Mmm, that feels soooo good babe" moaned Kerry

"I missed you, and I plan on spoiling you baby" replied Tony with a smile

"I missed you too, and I reaaaally don't mind the spoiling, I need it. Your baby is taking all of my energy" replied Kerry

"So now it's my baby hmm?" asked Tony

"Well you should know by now that when our children are good they are mine and when they're bad they're yours" said Kerry before moaning again.

"Yeah yeah but it's not fair" pouted Tony

"Whatever boo-boo" replied Kerry with a huge smile on her face. She loved to tease him especially when she gives him corny nickname that make him groan.

A couple of minutes later, Kerry broke the silence and said "Babe, I'm really enjoying this but I want a kiss and not some random kiss. I want a kiss that takes my breath away, thay shows me how much you missed me and lo-" Tony interrupted her by putting his mouth and her and giving her the kind of kiss she was craving, and honestly he was craving it too, it was way too long since they kissed and they both needed this moment.

"Did it live up to your expectations?" asked Tony grinning

"It's much better" replied Kerry and smiled before adding with a pout "Can we just cuddle on the couch?"

"No need to ask, I missed having you in my arms" replied Tony. Before taking Kerry in his arms he pulled up her shirt and kissed her baby bump several times before saying "Daddy missed you Baby G, but tonight we're gonna catch up. I love you" and he snuggled his face in Kerry's bump. Kerry was looking down at Tony smiling with tears in her eyes, she loves how much he loves his children and how much he loves talking to Baby G and telling him everything that's happening, she played with his hair while he was kissing and snuggling with her bump. After a couple of minutes Tony straightened up and took Kerry in his arms, once she was done making herself comfortable, he kissed her hair and whispered "I love you angel"

"I love you so much baby" replied Kerry

"Are you hungry?" asked Tony

"Not really, we can just wait for Isa to wake up and eat a late lunch" replied Kerry

"I'm fine with that babe" said Tony while rubbing Kerry's back and giving her sweet kisses on her.

And they stayed there on the couch, snuggling and enjoying each other, waiting for their baby girl to wake up.

An hour and a half later, Isa came out of her bedroom followed closely by Josie who was trying lick Isa's little feet which made the little girl giggle. She found her parents asleep on the couch and went to them. She used her little fingers to open their eyes, mouths and poke their noses. Kerry and Tony began to wake up, Kerry opened her eyes and looked at her daughter who smiled at her happy that she succeeded to wake up her mommy. Now she was poking her daddy's face everywhere trying to wake him up too. Tony was awake as soon as he heard her giggle and coo at Josie but he decided to act like he was in deep sleep, but as soon as Isa tried to open his mouth he opened it widely and acted like he was eating her little fingers, Isa laughed while saying "No daddy not my fingers noooo daddy", Tony liked playing with her and act like he was eating different parts from her body. He pulled his little princess and cuddle her to his chest and kissed her pouty lips.

"Hi baby girl" said Tony

"Hi mean Daddy" replied Isa

"I'm mean? You're sure?" asked Tony. Isa covered her mouth with her chubby hands and nodded her head. Tony started tickling her and she yelp before laughing out loud.

"Mommy help help!" yelled Isa. Kerry laughed at her daughter and took her from her daddy's arms.

"Thank you mommy" said Isa after poking her tongue out to her daddy. Tony looked at his girls hugging each other, took his phone out and snapped some pictures before getting up and saying "I'm gonna heat up lunch"

"Yaaay I hungryyy daddy" replied Isa

"Can daddy get a kiss?" asked Tony and puckered his lips. Isa leaned in and gave her daddy a big wet sloppy kiss. After kissing Kerry too, Tony went into the kitchen to prepare their late lunch while his babies were cuddling and talking about "girls" stuff.

Lunch was animated by Isa telling stories and laughing. Once they finished Isa went to play with Josie while Tony cleaned the dishes and Kerry was sitting at the counter admiring her love. "I need to think of the perfect surprise for his birthday" thought Kerry.

Tony caught her looking at him and asked with a grin "You like what you see?"

"You know I do baby" replied Kerry

"I'm gonna start you a bath so you can relax and I'll take care of princess Isa" said Tony while scooping Kerry is in his arms and taking her to their bedroom, he undressed her and led her in the bathroom. Kerry couldn't help to tears that came into her eyes, the bathroom was decorated with rose petals and candles were lot everywhere and light music could be heard in the background. Tony used her favorite oils to make her bubble bath, he turned around and helped her get in. He sat behind her and massaged her neck and shoulder for a couple of minutes which made Kerry moan with delight.

"I'm gonna let you relax, call me if you need anything" whispered Tony in her ear, which made Kerry shiver but she knew it wasn't the time to start anything because she was way too tired and she wouldn't be able to finish, but tonight she's going to get it.

"Mmhm thanks babe, I love you so much" replied Kerry and puckered her lips to get a kiss.

"I love you too baby, enjoy" said Tony before kissing her. He went to the door and looked back at her one time, she had leaned her head on the cushion he put behind her head, he eyes were closed and her face was so serene "Mission accomplished" he thought to himself before going out and closing the door.

As soon as Tony appeared at his daughter's bedroom door, she got up and ran to him.

"Daddyyy dadddyyy best daddy in the world" said Isa while lunching her self in his open arms.

"Yes princess?" replied Tony

"Can we play tea party?" asked Isa while pouting and batting her eyelashes at her daddy.

"Of course we can baby girl" replied Tony "How could I say no to the cutest pouting face ever?" he thought.

"Yaaaaay" yelled Isa. She wiggled down from her daddy's arms, took his hand and led him to where she got the toys ready for play.

An hour later, Kerry was out from the bathroom, she was getting dressed when she heard laughter and she knew her loves were most likely playing tea party. She put on short and a lose fitted t-shirt and went to Isa's bedroom. She leaned against the door and saw Isa putting make up on Tony and couldn't help but chuckle. She went back to their room to take her phone and once she came back Isa was done with the make up and started doing his hair, Kerry took out her phone and video taped the whole scene. Once Isa was done she looked pretty proud of the results so Kerry decided to make her presence known.

"Well don't you look pretty, great job baby girl" said Kerry while getting in the room and taking Isa in her arms for a quick hug and some smooches.

"I did good mommy" replied Isa with a huge smile. Tony didn't care how silly or funny he looked as long as Isa was enjoying herself he'll do whatever she wants him to.

"Princess get beside daddy so I can take a picture" said Kerry. Isa did was she was told, Kerry took some pictures of them and then some selfies before putting her phone down and siting on the floor next to Tony. They played for one more hour before Kerry decided that she wanted to bake cookies.

"Mommy can I help?" asked Isa with hopeful eyes

"Of course, mommy can't bake cookies without her favorite assistant" replied Kerry while pulling up Isa in her arms and leaned in to give Tony a kiss.

"I'm gonna shower and take the make up and I'll join you" said Tony after kissing Kerry back and poking Isa's chubby cheeks. He went to the bedroom with a smile on his face while his girls went to the kitchen to start baking.

Once Tony was done with his shower, he joined his girls in the kitchen, they were sitting on the waiting for the timer to go off so they can take out the cookies from the oven. Isa was playing with her mother's hair while Kerry was singing softly with her eyes closed, Tony took his phone out and snaped a picture before he joined them.

He went to where they were sitting and hugged both his girls at the same time, Isa turned into his embrace and gave him a smooch then she started playing with his superman curl before saying ''Daddy I choose the movie'', Tony looked right away at Kerry who was smiling knowing very well that her daughter is gonna choose The Little Mermaid. Tony helped his daughter hop of the counter and she went running to the livingroom searching for the DVD. Then Tony helped Kerry hop of the counter because the timer went off and she needed to take out the cookies, while she was getting their snack ready he couldn't help but look at her, at how glowing she is, at how much her body changed and he couldn't love her more.

''Stop staring'' said Kerry with a smile and added ''I already want you so bad and you're not helping''

As soon as Kerry said the word ''want'' Tony went to her and gave her a breath taking kiss, and waiter for her to open her eyes before adding ''Tonight I'll take care of you baby''

''I can't wait'' she replied and he smacked her ass before taking the snacks and going to join Isa. Kerry put away the dishes and decided she'll do them later and join her family.

The trio snuggled on the couch and watched the movie, Isa was singing and talking during the favorite parts. Once the movie was over, Tony looked at Isa, she was already asleep in her mothers lap.

''I'm gonna take her to bed and I want you naked once I get back'' whispered Tony in Kerry's ear before nibbeling on it. Kerry kissed her daughter's forehead and wicked at him. Tony took Isa into her bedroom while Kerry went to theirs ''It's gonna be one hell of a night'' she thought.


End file.
